Strange Bonds
by kuraokamiko
Summary: Ayakun is having doubts and worries about his relationship with Schuldig. SchuAyakun. yaoi OOCness, sap, angst.


Title: Strange Bonds  
Author & Email: DC James [abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com]  
Archived: DC James' Hideout [http://www.dreamwater.net/dudechan/]  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Part: 1/1  
Type: Oneshot  
Warnings: Yaoi, sap, microscopic angst, maybe some comedy *shrugs*, and me thinks   
that all. Oh, perhaps some waff. Eep, spoilers!! Aah.... Aya-chan, Aya's real name,   
perhaps/maybe the end of the series.... blech, I hate naming spoilers.  
Summary: Aya-kun thinks over what he and Schuldig share.  
Pairing: Schuldig/Aya  
  
Written On: 9/25/01  
C&C is welcomed privately.  
  
* * *  
Strange Bonds  
* * *  
  
All rights and privileges to Weiss Kreuz belong to Project Weiss, Sakura Anime, and   
associated parties. The characters of this series are used without permission for the   
purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
* * *  
Text:  
[]= Telepathy  
_ _= Exaggerated Words  
* * *  
  
I'm awakened from my light sleep to the sound of the window opening. I turn my sleep   
dazed eyes to his entrance, brushing my too long bangs from my gaze. Only he comes   
through my window; he knows I will allow it from him. The others are civilized enough   
to use the door, not to say he's not civilized. He's just smart enough to know that to do so   
could mean his life if the others knew he was here.  
  
He grins at me, almost catlike as he steps off my sill and walks over to me. "Did I wake   
you?" He teases.  
  
I answer with a glare, to which I'm awarded with a wink. He reaches into his coat,   
revealing a brown lunch sack. I can already smell the sweet pasteries, aroma seductively   
floating from their keep. I sit up and turn my lamp on, plugging in the coffee maker I   
keep hidden under my bed. I get out of bed to get our mugs, my violet kitten one and his   
orange tabby. He makes himself comfortable on my disheaveled bed, crossing his legs as   
he searches for a donut.  
  
I don't know how we came to be here. Maybe it started as lust, might still be that for   
him. We've never talked about our odd relationship. In a way, we avoid it. It was, at   
first, just sex. He'd come in, we'd screw like rabbits, then he'd leave. I think the routine   
changed after one mission where I was sore in every muscle and joint in my body. I   
wouldn't be a good lay if I was in pain. So instead, we had sat up and talked about odd   
things. Books I've read, movies he thought would be good, business in the Koneko,   
things he learned from his gift, and such other things. Never of our dark business, never   
our teammates. It seemed like an unspoken rule, to never include them in the   
conversations.  
  
Now he comes, sometimes not for passion, just for company. I allow him to, I myself   
look forward to it at most times. I still remember the first night he came to me. Coming   
back to my room after a hot shower, I found him lounging on my bed, a quiet,   
contemplating expression on his face. I was shocked into immobility when I recognized   
him. My instincts screamed for me to grab the katana and run him through. Reason had   
pointed out that he most likely knew I was already there, but neither were able to gain the   
upper hand, and I stood by my closed bedroom door, staring at him like a moron.  
  
He had turned, giving me a lazy smirk, "Evening, Ran."  
  
"What are you doing in here?" I finally snarled out.  
  
I remember feeling a blush rising on my cheeks as he leisurely looked me over, while I   
stood there in a towel, and then locked eyes with me again, a mischievous gleam in them.   
"Oh, just enjoying the view."  
  
My anger made the snap decision. I rushed towards my katana, but I could never match   
speed with a telepath. He had grabbed my wrist before I made half the distance to my   
weapon, yanking me so I landed on my bed. He straddled my hips, giving a wide grin.   
"Now now, Ran, you just cleaned up. Best not get your pretty little self dirtied with   
blood, though it'd be less likely it was mine."  
  
"Get off of me!" I ordered, trying to buck him off. He gave a whoop of laughter, landing   
beside me. Immediately, panic surged as I waited for the sounds of one of my teammates   
coming to see what was going on.  
  
"They aren't coming, Kitten." he propped his head up with one of his hands. "Yo-tan's at a   
bar, Omi's hacking and Ken's off in lala land with his soccar ball." The German gave a   
smirk, raising an eyebrow in surprised amusement, "Are you worried about my well   
being? Or what will go through your comrade's minds when they find you half naked   
with the enemy?"  
  
I growled at him to shut him up, but it seemed to have no effect, as he simply studied my   
face. "You're such a hot-tempered statue, Ran."  
  
"Aya." I corrected immediately. "Abyssinian to you, Schuldig."  
  
The flame-haired man merely gave a pleasent smile in return, "Schu-schu to you, cutie."  
  
"Cut it out!!" I snapped. I could take this shit from Youji, not from the irritating German.   
That's it, that's his name from now on. The Irritating German.  
  
Schuldig put a hand over his chest in mock hurt, "You really don't think I'm an irritating   
German, do you, Ran?"  
  
"Do you really need me to answer that?"  
  
He replied with a sigh, flopping onto his back on my bed, "I suppose it was a bit too   
much to ask. The Kitten is already upset with me and it's only been over five minutes."  
  
I opened my mouth to give a hot retort when I stopped myself. Here I was having a   
childish argument with a deadly enemy!! "I'll give you something to pout about if you   
don't leave. You might leave a limb behind if you choose otherwise."  
  
"All right, all right." He sat up, leaning close to my face. Geez, what is the moron trying   
to do?! He spoke, hot breath rushing over my wary expression, "You said if I don't leave   
I can expect to lose an appendage. I'll leave, but I didn't say when."  
  
"So what do you want with me, Schwarz?"  
  
A look of disgust crossed his face and he pulled back, the moment broken. "This has   
nothing to do with our professions, Ran. I'm merely Schu-schu, and you're Ranran. Or   
Abyssinian if you so insist. Do you know how hard that can be to pronounce?"  
  
"Do you know how hard it can be to pronounce Schuldig?" I countered.  
  
"Touché." he chuckled warmly. I still find it hard to believe I'm having a pleasant   
conversation with the Irritating German. "I was at home, laying in bed, just thinking to   
myself. And for some reason, you came to mind."  
  
"Who's?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"My own, I hope. Unless of course it merged with a hentai who happened to know you."   
He stuck his tongue at me for the remark. Turning somewhat serious, he continued. "I   
wonder if you're as hot as you are with your temper. I can see so far that you are."  
  
Reminded of my state of undress, I quickly stood, heading to get some articles of   
clothing. He continued his musing out loud as I dressed, "Do you know how good you   
look in leather? Or black for that matter. Hmm.... I can see you in some blue, maybe   
dark greens. You should let me take you shopping one day. Violet might look good if   
it's a certain shade. Might clash too much with your eyes."  
  
"Oh, please, Schuldig, quit with the pleasantries. You're damn lucky I'm not ratting you   
out to Omi or Ken at the moment." I turned, pulling down my shirt over my abdoman. I   
was startled again to find he had used his speed to sneak up behind me, and then planted   
his hands on both sides of my head.  
  
He leaned down, whispering into my ear, "You wouldn't make it in time. I would have   
caught you, and if they were alerted, I would just have to steal you away to someplace   
secluded." There was a small chuckle, Schuldig turning his head so he could brush his   
cheek with my hair. "Hmm... you know, I'm not always fast, especially when it's   
something enjoyable. I like to savor the moment."  
  
"So go savor it someplace else." I wasn't in the mood for any of his mind games. Before I   
knew it, he had covered my lips with his own, and it started from there.  
  
"Oi, Ranran!" I turn to look at the German who still relentlessly irritated me, narrowing   
my eyes. He must be immune or something because he brushes off my threat and points   
at the coffee pot. "It's ready."  
  
I let a smile tug at the corners of my lips, his mouth is covered in white powder. I pour   
him a mug, handing it to him. I make a cup for myself and reach over to take one of the   
snacks. I pull out a glaze and settle beside him on my bed, leaning beside him. He   
returns the small affection, wrapping his free hand around my waist. He knows of my   
displeasure at having white powder on the black shirt, but he ignores it. He's used to my   
easily irritated nature by now.  
  
"What were you thinking?" He asked, and all annoyances fled my mind. He actually   
didn't try to find out this time? Maybe he's softening up.  
  
I mildly note that he licks his lips clean of the powdered sugar as I take a sip of the hot   
joe, enjoying the sensation of it sliding down my throat. "Just remembering."  
  
"Aya-chan?" he asked quietly. I know he wasn't all that happy about taking her, but in   
my own way I knew she was safe in his care. I just prefer her in my own care, thank you.  
  
"No. The night you came in here and screwwed my already confussed and stunned brains   
out." I poke him in the side with my elbow, watching him grin lazily.  
  
He released a content sigh, relaxing against my headboard. "Ah, now that was a night."   
he turned his eyes to lock on mine, raising his eyebrow suggestively, "Want an encore?"  
  
"Mmmh." I humphed through my mouthful of donut. I like them better with milk, but   
one time he arrived late and the milk went sour. After that unpleasant incident, we   
agreed we'll stick to coffee or else he could bring some himself. I swallowed the bite,   
letting a gulp of coffee follow behind it. I notice it's been very quiet, and Schuldig hasn't   
move at all. I turned to him, uncomfortable to catch him watching me intently. I shift   
slightly, frowning, "What?"  
  
".... What's wrong?"  
  
I watch his expression carefully, especially his eyes. He really wants to know. Is my   
conflict really that evident? I turn my face away from his inscrupulous gaze, following   
the patterns stitched into my blanket. He tightens his grip around me reassuringly, and I   
find myself with more courage. Despite how annoying he is, he is good for some things.   
"... what are we?" I dare to peek at him from the corner of my eye. He looks surprised at   
my quiet question, knocked off balance. "Are we enemies who sleep with each other?   
Are we lovers? Friends who sometimes screw?" I finally turn away from him, gripping   
my mug tighter, "I just don't know where we stand. I don't like that."  
  
Schuldig turns silent for many minutes, and I allow him his time to capture his thoughts,   
to think over the words. He takes a breath, parting his lips. "I wonder that myself."  
  
"What do you feel for me? Good lay? Amusement? What? I'd like to know so I can rest   
arguments I'm having with myself."  
  
I expect him to make some smartass remark, but he remains quiet, thumb tracing the   
sketch of an orange cat on his mug. ".... What do you feel for me?"  
  
"I don't know." I admitt hesitantly. "I find you annoying, irresistable, charming, irritating,   
confussing, pleasant, attractive..." I let out a breath of exasperation, eyes hardening. "I   
don't want to have doubts that this is just a game you're playing to get close with the other   
side, just so you can use me."  
  
Schuldig's arm tensed against my stomach, and then relaxed. "... Do.... do you really think   
that of me?"  
  
"I do find you as I stated, but I also have my doubts. I can't stop them, and you've done   
nothing but fuel them." I move away from him, standing up from my bed to sit my mug   
on the bookshelf. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my room's upkeep, but right now I   
don't care.  
  
The German's eyes are watching me, I feel their dark green gaze locked on my back. I   
hear him shift on the bed, and the dull thud of his own mug sitting on the lampstand. "At   
first.... I don't know what I wanted from you. I thought it was a passing affiliation and it   
would pass once I satisfied it. .... You're Weiß and I'm Schwarz. For now. Maybe... I   
don't know. It's just not safe enough right now to get too close. To really committ, you   
know? Maybe...." I turn to him, waiting for him to finish. He looks so broken, leaning   
forward in his slouched position, elbows resting on parted knees. His amazing eyes are   
hidden by his lids, eyebrows drawn together in fustration. I know this is hard for him to   
get out, we aren't the type to get emotional with our speech. Everything of our feelings is   
usually portrayed in how we move, stand, and fight.  
  
He turns to me, eyes determined. "Maybe after I'm out of Schwarz. Maybe after you're   
out of Weiß and Kritiker all together. Aya-chan's awake, Taketori is dead. Estet is in   
ruins at the moment..."  
  
My expression softens at those half-promises. I've never been able to accept full   
promises after the accident, but hope is something I have refused to let go of. Hope let   
me care for Aya-chan, even knowing she might never wake up. Hope allowed me to   
become an assassin and curse my soul with a chance of retribution by the same deeds that   
damn me. I walk towards him, brushing his wild locks from his face. His sharp gaze   
never left my own. I nod once, lowering my face to his. "I can accept that for now." I   
assure him before I close my lips over his.  
  
I can feel his link to my mind surging forth his feelings of relief and joy. I wrap my arms   
around his neck as his own entwine my waist. I'm pulled down to nessle on his lap,   
tilting my head to give our mouths more access. His tongue brushes my lips, and I   
instincitvely part them to allow him passage.  
  
There is a light knock on my door, "Aya-kun?"  
  
I give a muffled 'hm?', the Irritating German refusing to give up my lips so I can speak.   
The door opens and Omi comes in, rubbing one eye sleepily. He rolls his eyes, sighing,   
"Is sex all you two think about?"  
  
[Nasty mind you have, Omitchi. Is sex the only thing you relate the two of us to?]  
  
I can see from the corner of my eye that the youngest of my team is blushing. He enters   
the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He crawls up on the bed, reaching into   
our forgotten bag of donuts. Pulling out a jelly filled, he takes Schuldig's cup of coffee   
for his snack. "Thank you, Schuldig-kun."  
  
He finally releases me for air, and grins at the young boy, "You're very welcome,   
Omitchi." He gives me a reassuring look before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a   
deck of cards. Another of our new passtimes. Since Omi had walked in on us quite by   
accident one night, he gradually accepted our strange relationship. Schuldig had told me   
that the boy thought of him now as something of a friend. Whenever the two have a   
chance, since my ellusive lover comes at late times in the night, or early morning, they   
play a game of cards. Sometimes I would join in, sometimes I would just sit back and   
watch.  
  
"Do you want to play, Aya-kun?" Omi asked as he shuffled the cards. He gave a mock   
glare to the other red-head, "And don't you read my mind like the last time, cheater."  
  
Schuldig laughed, waving his hand, "Ja, I get it. I won't, Omitchi."  
  
Omi smiled, dealing the cards. "Good. Then we're playing poker, Schuldig-kun."  
  
I smile as the age old argument starts up again. "Quit calling me '-kun'!! It's creepy being   
treated like that!!"  
  
"Then quit treating me like a kid, Schuldig-kun!!"  
  
"Omitchi!"  
  
"Schuldig-kun!"  
  
"Tchi!"  
  
"Kun!"  
  
"Tchi!"  
  
"Kun!"  
  
"Tchi!"  
  
"Kun!"  
  
"Tch-"  
  
"Ku-" I cut them off by shoving a new donut in each open mouth. I take the remaining   
cards in Omi's hand, dealing myself into the game. "Enough talk, place your bets."  
  
Omi has a gleam in his eyes as he switches to a new target, "All right, 'Ranran'."  
  
"Oi, only I can call him that!" Schuldig claims copyright of my nickname.  
  
The blond laughed, "Oh, I get it."  
  
I watch my lover's face redden slightly, "And Kitten here calls me perverted." I hide my   
smile behind my cards as Schuldig chides the teenager about teasing his elders. The   
weight on my shoulders and doubts in my mind have lessened. They'll always linger,   
even if that hope Schuldig gave me proves successful. I understand he's not ready to say   
anything solid. I don't think I'm ready to hear it or return it. I'm not sure myself if we're   
in love, or if it's a temporary thing. But right now, I don't have to worry. And now is   
enough for me, even for a short while.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: =_= Don't ask. Do _not_ ask where this sappy piece of work came from. I was   
about to go to sleep and it hit me like Ken's punch. I had to drag my sleep-deprived body   
from my finally comfy bed (okay, it's a couch, so sue me) and write this down before   
someone attacked me. *peers around* At least those uninspirational muses of mine left.   
^_^ Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the story anyways!! And if you didn't.... *glare* wha'da   
hell're you still reading for? 'Sides, my fic. I wrote it because I enjoyed it, right?  
  
Self: No.  
  
*glares* ...... I hate arguing with myself. *pouts* 


End file.
